Deeper Darkness
by MMKALLTHEWAY
Summary: What would have happened if Christine had chosen differently? The Phantom instead of Raoul. Darkness instead of Light. What if she didn't have a choice? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review guys! I need to know!


CHAPTER FOUR

Hunt Down This Murderer

Christine woke to a the low hum of a tune she knew well. The song issued from a small music box in the shape of barrel organ with a monkey perched atop dressed in Persian robes softly chiming his small cymbals.

_What a welcome site you are, my friend. You still play on and on, come what may…_

And then the sensual memory of the night before washed over her. She stretched luxuriously over the satin sheets and then she realized that she was alone. Propping herself upon her elbows she shifted the black hangings aside and, lifting herself to her feet, she donned Eric's cloak, thrown carelessly across a chair.

Padding silently across the room to the outer grotto of his lair, she recounted the night before in her head. The wet heat he had aroused in her and been re-awakened several times in the night. Each lovemaking as different but as sensual as the last. She had never known what pleasure a man could give a woman by the slightest traces of his fingers along her collarbone or the simple beauty of his breath upon her stomach.

As she stepped out into the open of his hideaway, she was completely shaken by the difference she saw after only a night. The night before she had been so scared. Too scared to recognize the inviting tapestries, the lush fabrics, the pale candle-light…

And there he was, sitting at his writing desk. The brilliant, tender, erotic, strong, charming man she loved filled her sight and her mind. Suddenly, Christine was overcome by an emotion so new to her, but so pure and simple. This love of him had been hard to understand for so long. But now she understood it fully. She needed him- for without his presence, she was incomplete. Just the mere sight of him, humbly working, was so fulfilling that she felt a small tear form in her eye and drop across her cheek. He looked up, and immediately rose, needing to be at her side. That soft morning he had donned tight black breeches which clung to his muscled legs…

_Oh, those legs, how they felt around me, pushing me towards him closer and closer until there was no space between us- Mon Dieu!_

…and a loose linen shirt, opened at the top to show a slight dusting of brown hairs and taught chest muscle…

_His broad chest. My hands seemed so small against it…_

This morning he had not donned his mask, and she was glad. To see his face, scarred, bruised, deformed, made him so much more hers….

_His lips, his eyelids, his nose… so perfect…beautiful…_

"I didn't want to wake you…how did you sleep? How are you? Oh, Christine…"

She had pulled his head down to her lips, seeking a sweet tender kiss to remind her that the night before was not a beautiful dream. As soon as his lips met hers in a searchingly sweet way, she knew at once that it had happened. The hours of soft pleasure and the murmurings of those in love, were not imagined.

"I have just been reviewing my accounts, we need to leave. Those two fools who run my Opera house are planning to send a search for you and I won't let them have you. With Madame Giry's help we can flee to wherever you would like. London, Barcelona, America…"

"Eric!" Christine gasped suddenly "Stop, no stop. What are you saying- flee?" Christine was not ready to relinquish the peace of this place. "Do we have to leave? I don't know how I could."

"We _must_ Christine, we have to. I will not let them take you away- I can't…" He shuddered and she gripped his hands in hers. "I couldn't survive. I couldn't…"

She softly stroked his brow, blessing his sweet skin. She looked into his eyes loving their blue-green color.

"How long do we have?" Her question was an answer in the affirmative. She would go with him. She would follow him wherever he went and he would do the same for her.

"Two, maybe three hours. I sent Madame Giry to pack you a bag; it's right here. She also gathered a few scattered pictures from your dressing room."

"Ah, my dressing room." Christine giggled and continued teasingly "That is for certain something we must discuss. Don't think I have forgotten that you would spy on me through my mirror. Tell me, were you pleased with what you saw?" She leaned forward as she said this pushing the length of her warm body against his, deliberately playing with fire; arousing him.

Eric, her beloved Eric had the grace to blush.

"I couldn't get enough of you. I would watch you for hours doing nothing of importance;" He bent to give her a quick kiss "fixing your flowers," another kiss "resting," one more kiss "dreaming… it's when I fell in love with you so fully. Just you alone, with no one to watch you and you were so flawless."

She stroked his cheek, willing herself to learn every curve

"As are you" As she said the words, a shadow crossed his face.

"How can you say that? It's a lie Christine. Don't lie, I couldn't stand it. DON'T! Please…I know I'm not like Ra-"

But she wouldn't let him twist her love so that she felt guilty. She did love him, in a way that no one would ever understand. She did adore his face, so intensely that she wondered for her sanity- but she didn't doubt herself.

"Stop. Please, Eric. You have known scorn and hatred for too long. All you will receive from me is love and…"

_Hunt down this murderer- he must be found!_

The sounds of French voices raised in battle cries was the most unwelcome thing Eric and Christine could have possibly heard at this tender moment…

_Hunt down this murderer- he must be found! Hunt down this murderer- he must be found! Hunt down this murderer- he must be found!_

The voices were growing louder-closer. Each footfall into the underground lake sped her separation from Eric. Each renewed chant forced them farther apart. He was shaking, and Christine realized, so was she.

And then, an interloper of the worst sort trudged his way to the gate. The intruder threw his whole weight, his entire force into the gate, willing it to give way. Christine heard, but dared not look as she heard someone search for a latch, a lever, anything that would speed his access, but to no avail.

Valiant, chivalrous, courageous Raoul had found Eric's lair before the rest of the search party. Christine could see him, urging the group on; pushing them faster, and then leaving them behind in a frantic attempt to find his lost love with the utmost haste. Christine knew without looking, that his eyes would be wide in shock, not daring to believe that the woman he loved was standing in the arms of his sworn enemy, clothed only in a cloak.

"Christine- NO!" Raoul yelled like a wounded animal, once again throwing himself against the strong walls of Eric's keep.

"Raoul- don't!"

"I don't understand. Let me see you closer. Please, come here. I…" He shuddered again, disbelievingly "What is going on… I don't…"

"Oh, don't you Raoul?" Eric's voice rang free and clear through the awkward din; a challenge. "As you can see, Christine has made her choice."

"Little Lotte?" He whispered, softly, lulling her into his presence. "Come to me." Christine slowly moved away from Eric, but he gripped her closer in a fierce embrace.

_I will not lose you Christine, not after…_

"I know, Eric." reading his thoughts by the quick perception of those whose souls are one, "But, I must explain to him…I owe it to him. To myself. I must see this finished, or he will die of shame and suffering, not knowing the truth. I cannot live with his death on my… I could never forgive myself. Please, Eric… leave me. I will not fail us." She looked into his eyes, watching his answer form behind their deep blue depths "For me?"

Eric moved away from her grudgingly, towards the lever which would pull open the gates of his hideaway, and shifted it. The gateway was released from it's iron clasp and Raoul rushed to her side as Eric vanished into his bedchamber. And Christine moved forward, forcing herself onwards, pulling Eric's cloak around her naked body. She stopped to wait for Raoul as he slogged through the water towards her at the edge of the lake, meeting her at the shore. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she looked down, not wanting to look him in the face. Guilt, and remorse were flooding through her. But she could never tell him that she regretted this. She loved Eric and she hated that because of this, he must feel pain. He had never, ever, hurt her.

She watched as her tears fell, leaving ripples upon the water of the lake. She lowered her toes into the water, embracing the coolness; watching as the ripples from her tears met the abrupt waves caused by Raoul's legs, moving swiftly through the water.

"What does he mean?" Raoul demanded, making a gesture to embrace her. She pulled away. "I don't even pretend to understand. You cannot want to stay with this monster?"

Tears were now streaming freely down Christine's face. She had never meant to hurt him in such a way. For him to find them like this was torture. He was so decent and humble. She had promised herself to him. But she would never belong to another man, not even one as pure and gentle as the Viscount de Chagny. Raoul was immediately stunned into silence by her tears. He had never in his life deliberately made a woman cry. And his beautiful Christine… If this is what she wanted, then she had to tell him. If that barbarian had forced her to stay with him; threatened her somehow…

"His name is Eric. He is not a monster, Raoul." She found the courage to look into his face "I'm sorry, but this is… this is what I want." Christine said "It is not what I planned, he did not force me, please understand that but, I need him and he desperately needs me. Oh…" She sobbed into her hands, "I'm sorry."

"Little Lotte? I, I… I will do my best to understand." Raoul faltered, how could he ever understand? "But, the search party- they are coming."

"Please, do what you can. Delay them as long as you can. We will be gone when they arrive." She reached up to pull his cheek to her lips in one chaste, sweet kiss and he turned away from her. Brave Raoul. He would give them the time they needed.


End file.
